Hearing aid devices typically comprise at least a microphone, a speaker, and electric circuitry. The electric circuitry commonly comprises a signal processing unit for processing signals received by the microphone. The electric circuitry can furthermore comprise a wireless interface connected to an antenna. Nowadays hearing aid devices can comprise such an antenna for communicating wirelessly with external devices. The most common use of the antenna is to communicate wirelessly with another hearing aid device in order to allow a user to use two hearing aid devices as a binaural hearing aid system.
It is known to use wireless technology standards for exchanging data over short distances by using short-wavelength radio transmissions, such as Bluetooth applying the ISM band from 2400-2800 MHz.
Many devices that use wireless connection technologies like Bluetooth devices, however, do not have audio capabilities, i.e., they cannot be controlled by speech. Furthermore common Bluetooth headsets often cannot be used by hearing aid device users as the speaker of the Bluetooth headset and the microphone of the hearing aid device cannot be arranged in a manner that allows for a high signal-to-noise level.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that allows hearing aid devices to control Bluetooth devices by speech.